My Only Crystal
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Bertunangan dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti Yamanaka Ino adalah anugrah tersendiri bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Bukti ketulusan cinta Sasuke pun terbukti, dengan cara dia rela merawat Gadis Kristalnya yang berharga itu. / Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino / Tema : Kristal / Special for LOVE4INO / Chara Death / Enjoy!


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Ino Y. and Sasuke U.  
Tema : Kristal  
_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO _**_© **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

WARNING INSIDE! FRESH OUTSIDE /oy  
[ OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc ]

Special for Inocentric.  
Terima kasih buat sumber inspirasiku, Koyoshan-chan.

**.**

**LOVE4INO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma yang begitu khas dari gedung putih bertingkat ini. Banyak orang di dalamnya, mulai dari orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam perawat, sampai orang-orang yang memakai kaos biasa. Rumah Sakit Konoha. Rumah sakit yang tidak akan pernah sepi, akan selalu ramai dididatangi pasien.

Di tanganku terdapat dua kilogram jeruk. Rambut ravenku tetap melawan gravitasi bumi membuatnya tampak seperti pantat ayam. Begitulah kata tunanganku—Yamanaka Ino. Dia selalu saja berkomentar setiap kali ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku. Padahal, rambutku ini memang model dari sananya dan tidak bisa diubah.

Tak terasa kaki ini sudah membawanya ke depan pintu kamar pasien bernomor 203. Langsung kubuka pintu itu, tanpa mengatakan permisi terlebih dahulu.

Di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik bermahkota rambut _platinum blonde_. Cantik. Sangat cantik walaupun dalam keadaan pucat seperti ini. Mata birunya yang indah tampang sayu karena sudah dua minggu dirawat di sini.

"_Ohayou_," kataku sambil meletakan banyak jeruk di atas meja yang tersedia.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutunya. Kedua pipinya Ia gembungkan, membuatnya tambah manis saja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada—berpura-pura kesal.

Kutarik satu kursi dan mendekatkannya dengan kasur tunanganku ini. "Dibanding tidak datang sama sekali. Kau pilih mana?" tanyaku dingin seperti biasa. Untungnya dia sudah memahami sifatku ini, begitu pula kau yang sudah hafal betul tingkahnya.

"Mau jeruk!" pintanya padaku.

Sebuah jeruk aku kupas, lalu menyuapinya satu persatu. Pelayanan spesial selama dia sakit, tunangannya harus merangkap menjadi perawat baginya. Kalau bukan karena dia tunanganku, mungkin aku sudah meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

Dari kamar pasien, aku memandang jauh gedung-gedung besar di sekitar rumah sakit lewat jendela. Aku duduk pun, gedung-gedung yang mengapit rumah sakit ini begitu jelas terlihat. Ino sendiri sibuk memainkan remot televisinya, mengganti _channel_ mencari acara kesukaannya.

Tunanganku ini sudah lama menderita penyakit kronis. Lebih tepatnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu, tepat dua bulan setelah pesta pertunangan kami. Ino yang biasanya adalah gadis cerewet yang ceria berubah total. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya tertawa, yang ada dia terus menjatuhkan kristal beningnya yang berharga. Ino berubah jadi cengeng, dan aku benci itu. Lebih baik Ino terus-terusan merengek manja padaku, meminta ini-itu dibandingkan dia terus bersedih hati, itu justru akan membuat penyakitnya semakin rapat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"_Hiks…_" Ino kembali meneteskan air mata.

Aku menyeka cairan bening itu. Sudah sekian kali ibu jariku ini menyeka air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. "Jangan menangis, setidaknya di hari jadi pertunangan kita yang satu tahun," kataku dengan nada seperti biasa. Kuharap Ino mengerti.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Dadaku rasanya sesak mendengar penuturan Ino. Hal ini yang jadi ketakutanku. Ketika Ino mulai menyerah akan penyakitnya. "Berhentilah mengeluh," kataku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dibanding biasanya.

"A-aku…" Ino mulai terisak. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, di mana jantungnya berada di dalam sana. "… ingin menyudahinya saja."

Mataku menatap Ino kaget. Langsung kubiarkan jeruk dalam tanganku terjatuh, aku langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Ino yang sedang terbaring itu. Kucium aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menenangkan hati siapapun yang memeluknya.

Dalam pelukanku, Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia keluarkan semua tangisan yang selama ini hanya dia keluarkan sebagian. Sebagai tunangannya, rasa sakit yang diderita Ino adalah rasa sakit yang ia alami juga.

Begitu dirasa Ino lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya, aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Bertahanlah," kataku singkat. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka berbicara panjang lebar, bukan?

Ino tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan padaku beberapa bulan terakhir. Walau masih tersirat kesakitan yang luar biasa sakitnya begitu Ino tersenyum.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kotak biru di dalam lemari?"

Aku langsung membuka lemari yang dimaksud Ino. Kuambil kotak biru yang aku sendiri tak tahu di dalamnya berisikan apa, lagipula aku tak berhak membukanya. Kuberi kotak itu pada Ino.

Sepasang anting berbentuk kristal es yang sangat cantik. Rasanya sepasang anting itu tidak asing di mataku. Mulai dari bentuk sampai warnanya, benar-benar tak asing lagi. "Ingat ini? Ini adalah benda pertama yang kau belikan untukku," kata Ino membuka kenangan masa lalu kami berdua.

Aku baru saja ingat. Itu adalah sepasang anting yang aku belikan di saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Anting yang seharusnya Ino pakai tak sengaja masuk ke dalam saluran air akibat ulahku. Ino yang akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya itu menggerutu dan menuduhku, bahwa akulah penyebab antingnya jatuh. Dibandingkan mengurus Ino yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel, dengan terpaksa aku membelikan anting pengganti untuknya.

Tak mengerti maksud Ino, aku memilih untuk menatap Ino dalam diam. Dari sorot mataku harusnya dia tahu bahwa aku tak mengerti akan maksudnya membahas anting itu.

"Aku ingin kau memakaikannya untukku," pintanya lembut, tak seperti Ino yang biasanya. Ino yang menuntut ini dan itu.

"Dasar perempuan," cibirku, lalu mengambil alih anting kristal itu. Tanganku yang tak biasa memasangkan anting sedikit kaku melepas anting berbentuk bunga sakura di telinganya, lalu menggantikannya dengan anting kristal dariku.

Begitu anting-antingnya sudah terpasang di masing-masing telinga Ino, kulihat bibirnya tersenyum manis. Senyum yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Ku alihkan wajahku dari pandangannya, tak ingin ditertawakan karena rona merah di kedua pipiku.

"Bagaimana? Cantik?" tanyanya. Tanpa anting itu pun, pemilik _aquamarine_ dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ sepertimu akan selalu cantik. Apalagi ketika tersenyum. Aku beruntung memilikinya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Apapun yang menghiasi dirimu, kecantikanmu tidak akan pudar, Nona Yamanaka," kataku sedikit memujinya.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Termasuk tak mengenakan pakaian?"

Apa-apaan perempuan Yamanaka ini? Otaknya harus direparasi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. "Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatmu tanpa pakaian," jawabku jujur.

"Jadi, kau mau melihatnya?" tawar Ino dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Jika aku boleh bertanya pada Kami-sama, aku ingin bertanya mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini? Perempuan yang tak pernah berhenti berkicau setiap meminta sesuatu. Apalagi hobi anehnya itu adalah usil pada tunangannya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup." Ino tertawa begitu mendengar jawabanku. Suara tawanya sama seperti biasanya—sebelum mengetahui bahwa dia menderita penyakit serius.

"Sasuke, aku juga tidak ingin kau menerkamku secara tiba-tiba hanya karena aku tak mengenakan pakaian," jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

Hari ini rasanya Ino terlalu cepat berubah. Mulai dari tangisan, senyumannya, sampai suara tawanya. Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Aku tak bisa memungkiri itu, tampaknya Ino memang akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, meninggalkanku dengan segala penantianku karenanya.

"Permisi Uchiha-san, anda ditunggu di bagian administrasi." Seorang perawat membuka pintu kamar rawat Ino memberi informasi demikian, setelah itu perawat berambut hitam itu pergi lagi.

"Aku ke bagian administrasi dulu," kataku pamit.

"Tunggu!" Kalimat Ino barusan membuatku berbalik, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kemarilah," kata Ino dengan nada memohon.

Kakiku melangkah menuju tempat Ino berbaring. Aku hanya terpaku menatap wanita yang ada dihadapanku.

"Mendekatlah Sasuke," kata Ino sambil menepukkan tangannya ke sebelahnya. Aku melangkah sedikit lagi agar lebih dekat dengan Ino, kemudian menggenggam tangannya yang halus dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Ino tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Kemudian kedua tangan Ino diangkat keatas mencoba meraih wajahku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke tangan Ino sambil menunduk. Tangan itu menarik wajahku hingga tepat didepan wajah gadis itu. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya yang manis, dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku.

Sentuhan bibirnya begitu lembut. Bibirnya pun terasa manis, padahal aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau manis. Sepertinya akan kuberi pengecualian dengan bibir Ino. Bibir manis itu sedikit terbuka, memberikan celah agar indra pengecapku bisa bermain di dalam. Ada gerangan apa Ino tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal ini padaku?

Kutarik kepalaku, menghentikan ciuman itu secara sepihak. Ino menatapku aneh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kita lanjutkan nanti," kataku lalu mengacak-acak rambut yang berada di puncak kepalanya.

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku harap bisa," katanya lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Dibanding membuat pegawai administrasi menunggu cukup lama, aku memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Ino dan mengurus semuanya. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar itu, ku pastikan tak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi selama aku berada di tempat administrasi yang cukup jauh dari kamar rawat Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mengapa, perasaanku rasanya tak enak begitu selesai membayar administrasi dan mengambil obat-obatan untuk Ino. Aku merasa ketakutan, seperti ada hal besar yang akan menyambutku hari ini. Dan hatiku berkata, semuanya ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kubuka pintu kamar Ino. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu mendapatkan cairan merah menetes dari tangan kiri Ino. Darah itu membasahi lantai kamarnya yang entah sejak kapan. Kulihat tangan Ino yang lainnya memegang pisau buah.

"INO!" kataku menghampirinya. Kucari tombol yang biasanya digunakan untuk memanggil perawat apabila ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"JANGAN!" larang Ino. Namun terlambat, aku sudah menekan tombol itu dengan keadaan panik. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu santai melihat darahnya sendiri keluar dari jalur peredarannya.

Kudekati Ino, menatap _aquamarine-_nya dan wajah pucatnya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum melihatku. Dia sudah gila! Bisa-bisanya tersenyum seperti mengejekku yang jelas-jelas khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir begitu, pantat ayam!" katanya mencelaku. Tangan kanannya melepaskan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya, dan ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajahku. Telapak tangannya yang halus meraba setiap inci wajahku.

Ku hentikan tangan Ino yang sibuk meraba wajahku. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila!?" kataku sedikit membentaknya, tentu saja karena aku sangat khawatir padanya.

Selesai berkata demikian, terdengar suara dobrakkan pintu. Aku dan Ino tersentak kaget mendengar suara dobrakkan pintu. Beberapa perawat tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam ruangan Ino.

Melihat gerakan para perawat, Ino tiba-tiba berkata, "jangan melangkah sedikitpun dari situ!" Seketika perawat itu menghentikan langkah mereka, menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Ino!" suara setengah membentak Ino, kesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ino menatapku kesekian kali dengan senyumannya. "Sasuke, aku lelah menghadapi duniaku yang kelam bersama penyakit ini. Tolonglah mengerti. Dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan," ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu Ino." kataku tidak sabar.

Ino menggenggam tanganku lalu diciumnya punggung tangan milikku dengan bibirnya yang merona. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Seseorang yang menemaniku disaat aku senang, sedih, kesusahan, menderita dengan penyakit yang aku derita ini. Kau selalu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatku. Apakah kau merasa nyaman di dekatku atau merasa menyesal selalu menemaniku?" ujar Ino dengan matanya yang berbinar. Jangan lupakan senyumannya tak pernah luntur.

Aku tak kuasa mendengar ucapan Ino, kugenggam tangan Ino. Kemudian mencium punggung tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipiku sambil kubuat seolah-olah dia mengelus pipiku.

"Apakah yang kulakukan selama ini kurang membuktikan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu, Ino?" tanyaku dengan suara yang aku buat selembut mungkin. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia kristalku yang berharga, yang tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun juga. Jika boleh, akan kularang _Kami-sama_ merebutnya dariku.

Para perawat masih tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka terpaku dengan adegan yang mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan lupa apa yang telah terjadi pada Ino dan tidak segera menanganinya.

Aku hanya menatap wajah Ino, kemudian aku teringat yang terjadi pada Ino. "Perawat, cepat bantu Ino. Mengapa kalian hanya diam di situ?" kataku sedikit membentak.

Para perawat tersentak mendengar perkataanku. "Jangan!" larang Ino, membuatku bingung sendiri. Perawat itu pun tak bisa melawan keinginan keras kepala si pasien.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamamu, Sasuke," tambahnya.

Perkataan itu sungguh menusuk hatiku, Ino berkata demikian semakin menunjukkan waktunya semakin dekat. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"_Arigatou… Sasuke" _ucap Ino memenjamkan matanya dengan sebuah kristal jatuh dari matanya dan terulas senyum di wajah Ino yang manis. Ino memenjamkan mata untuk selamanya takkan ada senyuman dan tangisan lagi darinya. Dadaku sesak tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku harus kehilangan seseorang sangat berarti dan sangat ku cintai. Aku memeluk tubuh Ino yang tak bernyawa lagi, kutumpahkan rasa sakit dengan menangis dipelukkan Ino. Tak ku pedulikan pandangan orang-orang tentang Uchiha yang dingin, biarkan mereka tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha pun bisa merasakan rasa sakit ketika kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Para perawat terpaku melihat kejadian yang mereka lihat. "Maaf Uchiha-san, kita harus segera memindahkan…" ucap salah satu perawat, dengan kalimat yang menggantung. Aku tahu, dia tak enak hati mengatakannya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan mata yang masih berair. "B-bisakah kau m-memberikanku waktu padaku, sebentar saja," kataku mencoba menstabilkan suaraku dengan setengah memohon.

Tanpa berbicara lagi para perawat itu beranjak dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berdiri. Menutup pintu ruangan rawat Ino dan pergi.

Aku menatap wajah cantik Ino. Di telinganya masih terpasang anting kristal pemberianku. Di akhir hayatnya pun, setetes kristal dari _aqumarine-_nya menemani mereka pergi. Dia adalah kristalku yang sebenarnya. Kristal yang begitu berharga, yang tak akan kutemukan penggantinya. _She's my only crystal._

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

*ngumpet di balik punggung Itachi-nii /oy*  
Ini fanfic paling ngebut yang pernah dibikin. Gak nyangka selesai juga dan bisa di-_publish_ tepat pada waktunya.  
Maafkan kegilaanku menulis fanfic ini. Bahasanya berantakan, maaf banget, efek kejar-kejaran sama tugas sekolah /curcol/  
Tema **Kristal**-nya membuat diri ini bingung bukan kepalang, gak tau cara masukin tema itu ke alur cerita **SasuIno.**  
Sampe nanya anak-anak di kelas tentang tema ini, dan mereka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala mau ngedugem /nak

FANFIC TERAKHIRKU DI EVENT **LOVE4INO** INI CIAAAOO~ :33

Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan pembaca!

Lain kali akan mencoba lebih baik dalam hal tulis menulis :)

_Mind RnR ?_


End file.
